Hair Crisis
by Sauramora
Summary: It was time again, so Albus had to run for his life .. or hair. Gen. Characters: Albus Severus, Lily Luna, Harry and Ginny.


**Title:** Hair Crisis  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Characters:** Albus, Lily, Ginny and Harry (gen)  
**Rating:** G  
**Word count** 1.128  
**Summary:** It was time again.  
**Beta:** **faye_naruse**  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Author's Notes:** Written for **25moments** & **25prompts**'s prompt '_bed_'.

* * *

**Hair Crisis **

It was time again. Albus' mom had just decided that he needed a new haircut before his birthday: a haircut so short, you could see the scalp of his head. Albus didn't know why his Mommy was so persistent about this or why she hated his hair so much; it looked a lot like his Daddy's and Daddy's hair was very cool! At least Albus thought so.

'_You have to look good at your birthday next week. You'll turn eight, and that's something to celebrate!_' she had exclaimed happily, and that was when Albus had run for his life and hid himself under the bed in the room he shared with Lily. He couldn't – wouldn't - let them cut his precious hair, not this easily, anyway. He knew they'd find him eventually - they always did - but he would never give in to them without a fight. There was just too much at stake.

The hair itself wasn't the only reason. He didn't like the hairdresser – Mark Something - Mommy took him to. He was all fake friendliness and smiles that never reached his eyes; they always seemed hard to Albus for some reason. He found the man kind of scary and couldn't understand how the hairdresser always managed to charm his Mommy whenever they visited his shop.

Albus lifted his arms, touching his hair and running his fingers through the thick, dark strands. His hair wasn't long, as his mother believed, and he kind of liked his appearance in the mirror.

Lying under the bed, holding back the giggles he felt forming in his stomach whenever he heard his Mommy call his name in her search for him, he couldn't understand why being eight years old was so special. He looked at his hands, counting with his small fingers. That's three years to eleven, and eleven was special – at eleven he'd finally become a _real_ wizard and go to school, just like his Daddy and Mommy did in their day. Albus could use magic to some extent now, when he was very angry or happy, but he had a long way to go to get better, Albus knew, and he couldn't get a wand before turning eleven anyway.

Hiding under the bed had its advantages, it soon turned out. Bored, Albus had looked around and found several of his old favourite toys, plus some toys he didn't even remember owning. He had just settled on playing with the wizard dressed in blue robes and a bloodthirsty vampire when Lily's little face suddenly appeared in front of him, nearly startling him to death.

"What are you doing?" she asked with her girly high-pitched voice. She was lying flat on her stomach, looking expectantly at Albus with a big smile.

Albus pressed a finger to his lips. "Shh! I'm hiding from Mommy!" he whispered harshly. "Get away or they'll find me!"

Instead of leaving, like she was _supposed_ to, she started giggling. "I want to play too!"

"I'm not playing! Go. Now." Albus sneered at her.

Her bottom lip started trembling dangerously. "Nooo …!"

Albus sighed. She always got her way with her crying, and he hated giving in to her when she used her tears like that, but desperate times called for desperate measures, as his Aunt Hermione always said. "OK, then come! But be quiet."

She smiled sweetly at him before crawling in beside him. After some consideration, Albus gave her one of his toys. The "dark" wizard. He didn't need him; he was too weak, so unlike his nasty vampires or dangerous dragons. _They_ were truly _evil_, not some _human_. But Lily was nonetheless happy for the dark wizard and the two of them started playing, trying not to make any noises, which was impossible with Lily's constant giggling.

_Girls_, Albus thought and rolled his eyes.

When the dark wizard was just moments from being mercilessly eaten by Albus' dragon, Albus heard someone open the door and step into the room. Albus knew, from the footsteps, that it was his Daddy. Albus sighed inwardly. It was over, his Daddy always found him first, no matter where Albus was hidden.

Suddenly, Lily started her annoying giggling, and their Daddy's steps stopped. Albus glared at her, but she didn't notice.

"Ahh…" Albus heard his Daddy say. He was moving towards the bed. "Did I hear someone?"

Lily giggled again, and Albus knew the game was lost.

"Under the bed, huh?" Daddy's feet were suddenly very close. "Who is it, I wonder?" And before Albus could prepare himself – emotionally – his Daddy came into view with a big smile, and Lily's giggling turned into high laughter.

Albus grunted. _Why did his plans never work?_ he thought.

"There you two are! Your mother and I were so worried. Come out and I'll give you something good!" he said with a huge smile. He was on his knees, his head touching the floor.

They crawled out, Lily enthusiastic and Albus sulking. Daddy fished two chocolate frogs from his pocket and gave them each one with a warm smile. Lily laughed and kissed her Daddy's cheek, beaming at him, while Albus continued to sulk.

His Daddy ruffled Albus' hair affectionately. "Don't worry, Al. I'll help you grow your hair a little longer later, like I did last time," he whispered into Albus' ear. "Just do what Mommy says for now, all right?"

Albus looked up admiringly at his Daddy. "Promise?"

"Promise."

Albus grinned and gave his Daddy a hug. "Thanks, Daddy."

The hairdresser was as scary and fake as always. He was standing with his wand pointed at Albus, while his whole attention was on Albus' mom. They were laughing and talking animatedly. Or, rather: Albus' mom was laughing while the hairdresser, Mark, sent her a smile, which was remarkably similar to those in Muggle advertisements.

"I'll try something new today, if I may?" Mark asked Albus' mom, his gaze moving to Albus' messy hair. His mom wanted more information before allowing such a thing. After a long discussion, where a very proud Mark presented the new hairstyle by showing photo after photo, Albus' mom declined the offer.

"I like the old one better."

Albus wondered why he didn't have a say in this, but kept his silence. The hairdresser returned to his work, though Albus noticed he wasn't smiling any more.

Twenty five minutes later, Albus, with his hair nearly cropped to the scalp, emerged from the salon. His mom loved the haircut. He didn't, but well … he wouldn't have it for long after all: his Daddy would take care of that. Now he should go home and play some more with Lily. He had to admit to himself, it was kind of fun.

... Even if she was a _girl_.

_Fin._

_

* * *

I hope you guys liked this story! Please review!! Thanks for reading!  
_


End file.
